fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Akuumo
No no Akuumo, widać, zę "zasiedlasz" wszystkie wiki, na których ja jestem :) Najpierw Rpg teraz fanclub :P A skoro pisałeś, zę ocenisz pomysły innych, to wypowiedz się (chociaż o niektórych) moich M.O.C.'ach. Ich spis masz na mojej str usera lub w szablonie:Twórczość:Vezok999 Vezok999 10:25, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) Hej! A moje mocki? Miałeś któregoś wybrać do Kul Żywiołów!!!! Wybierzesz czy nie?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Użytkownik:BionicleFan Ocenię twoją opowieść, jak ty ocenisz jego, jego i moją opowieść. Zivo22Władca Pustyni 18:17, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Sunessi Stworzyłem wsypę - Sunessi. Ale nie wiem, czy mam ją umieścić we Wszechświecie Matoran, czy na Spherus Magna. Tak więc noże... to znaczy... myszki w dłoń! --The Champ Is Here!!! 11:13, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) Sunessi to wyspa... ...z Wszechświata Matoran ...ze Spherus Magna Ech... Głosowanie wciąż trwa, gdyż jest 1:1. Głosowanie trwa do piątku. The Champ Is Here!!! 12:18, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) Ktoś tu se jajca robi... 2:2. Kurwix... Kurwix... Kurwix! The Champ Is Here!!! 12:31, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) No... Tera lepiej... The Champ Is Here!!! 12:33, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) Fajne... chociaz z podpisów nie wiele wiem :D Vezok999 17:41, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Akuumo, zbudowałem MOCa Laimax (w końcu to moja postać ;]) i teraz nie wiem, czy ty/ja napiszę artykuł i dam spoiler, czy dopiero po zakończeniu twojej opowieści? Lord Vox 17:56, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) OK. Lord Vox 08:57, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Mówiłem o Indianie Jonesie. Gdzie ty w PSK go widzisz? Co, że artefaktów szukają? Równie dobrze ja mogę powiedzieć, że Kule to też plagiat IJ. Pierwsza część jest podobna do Star Wars, wszyscy mi już to powiedzieli i się z tym pogodziłem. Ale druga część? Tam nigdzie nie ma IJ, specjalnie poprawiłem, żeby takich tekstów nie było. A to, że tobie się kojarzą kamienie i świątynia z Indianą, to już nie moja wina. Trzeciej części nie widziałeś, więc się nie wypowiadaj. Słuchaj, ja na prawdę nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, bo cię lubię. Mi chodziło tylko o to, żebyś kontynuował Kule, bo mi się podobają. PS Jak myślisz, że PSK to plagiat SW, to zajrzyj na Bio-Masters, gdzie Jedi-Toa są codziennością. PS2 Trochę u użyłem skrótów, mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałeś. XBOX 360 Naprawdę mógłbyś się wziąć za dokończenie Kul Żywiołów. Lord Vox 14:24, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Dzięx. I jeszcze coś - oeniasz w skali 0/10? Nie lepiej by było 1-10? Bo tak to dziwnie wygląda ;) Lord Vox 14:51, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, mi to tam nie przeszkadza, tylko żeby się inni nie czepiali. Qrde, muszę wziąć tabletkę o mnie chyba Guurahk chorobą zaraził. A teraz się tak spytam: Kule Żywiołów mają się ku końcowi, czy to się jeszcze trochę pociągnie? Bo fajna opowieść z tego wyszła, ale jakoś tak szybko te Kule odnajdują. Lord Vox 15:02, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) thumb|LaimaxPaparapa! Oto MOC Laimax. I jak? Lord Vox 16:12, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, ale czerwony i srebrny do siebie pasują. To powód nr 1. Powód nr 2 jest taki, że nie znalazłem odpowiednio dużo takich czerwonych części, by starczyło na druga połowę :) Ale tak też jest fajnie. Pokazuje jej charakter: niby jest zła (czerwony), ale jest też wrażliwa (srebrny). Lord Vox 16:37, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Ale nie jest (przynajmniej na razie) ;] Lord Vox 17:27, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Jakby co, tu jest jeszcze kilka zdjęć Laimax. Lord Vox 18:15, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Ale laska Zbudowałem Toa. Żywioł już ustaliłem. Tak jak to, że będzie kobietą. Ale z imieniem mam problem. Jakieś propozycje? Jeśli imię będzie naprawdę dobre, pozwolę wykorzystać tą Toa w opowieści, bądź też biografii. The Champ Is Here!!! 09:08, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Fajny nagłówek ;) Cóż, z imion zawsze byłem kipeski, bo większość moich imion to słowa w innych językach albo jakieś przeróbki. Zawsze się kuzyna pytałem. Ale też nie wiadomo jaki żywioł, a to czasami pomaga wymyślić imię (przynajmniej mi). Możesz napisać, jaki ona ma żywioł? Lord Vox 09:19, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Psionika. The Champ Is Here!!! 09:25, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Phmm... Ale wymyśliłeś :/ Lord Vox 09:38, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Dobra... Może być Kira? Lord Vox 09:43, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Nie. Kiedy ty to pisałeś, ja też pisałem, że już znalazłem imię. The Champ Is Here!!! 09:46, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) ^^ Sądząc z nazwy nagłówka to będzie niezła lasencja ^^ Cóż... Imię... Kobieta... Psionika... Paulina xD <żart> Hmmm... Może Axada? Albo Alelaska xD Cóż... Tidana Albo... Nie wiem, geniuszem od damskich imion nie jestem :P Banderwil Nie no! 2 konflikty edycji! Pisałem przed Voxem i Banderwilem! The Champ Is Here!!! 09:47, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Skoro już wymyśliłeś, to nam je zdradzisz :D? Lord Vox 09:50, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Dowiecie się wkrótce. Mogę jeydnie zdradzić, że będzie walczyć w HBW. The Champ Is Here!!! 10:37, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Akuumo, wiesz, że cię lubię (tj. jak kumpla, żeby nie było jakichś domysłów) i właśnie jak kumpla się pytam - Kiedy ją, k@#wa, w końcu pokażesz?! Chcę zobaczyć, czy ktos na tej wiki potrafi orbić dobre żeńskie MOCi. A nawet nie zdradziłeś imienia (czy to nie jest przypadkiem Skylar?) Lord Vox 15:46, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) To nie jest żaden "popęd". Po prostu pewnego dnia uświadomiłem sobie, że tylko ja robię żeńskie MOCi. Fakt, na FB są jeszcze inne, ale bardzo mało, chyba tylko trzy, i niezbyt ciekawe. Moje to też nie są dzieła sztuki. Po prostu chcę zobaczyć, czy ktoś potrafi zrobić dobrą "laskę", jak to napisałeś w nagłówku. Nie jestem żadnym zbokiem (jeszcze nie ten wiek ^^). A imię zdradziło najnowsze HBW. Cóż, czekam na zdjęcia. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie przepakowana, bo takich nie lubię. Lord Vox 16:19, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) Jak tam ci idzie z Kulami? ;] I jeszcze jedno jedno: Laimax to postać zła, dobra czy neutralna? Lord Vox 18:02, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, że teraz jest zła, ale chodzi mi jak jest ogólnie (bo nie będę wiedział do jakiej grupy ją na stronę wstawić). Lord Vox 10:22, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) Wejdziesz na GG? - Akuumo, dzisiaj przesyłam zdjęcia MOCów na twoje zamówienie (na razie dwóch)(pliki Cień Pustyni). Obaj to glaci. Lesiu namber tu 14:47, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) Wpadłeś w jakiś szał edycji czy co? :O Lord Vox 15:08, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, rozumiem... I dzięki :D Lord Vox 15:17, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz co, Akuumo, może we dwóch dodamy ich do naszych twórczości, ty napiszesz "tylko imię i historia", a ja "tylko MOC". A co do żółtego: równie dobrze może być np. z plemienia Ognia, tylko zmienił kolor zbroi. Lesiu namber tu 08:55, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) Zwyczaje i kultura Karnoków Twój zwyczaj dopisałem już do artykułu. Dorób jeszcze jedn zwyczaj i kulturę - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 10:39, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, może. Niez. Lesiu Znowu ty Robie katapulte ale akuumo mnie wyprzedza, razem z malumem robie pistolet. I znowu ty. Tyle że nasz strzela także na granaty.Panrahk17 11:43, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) Będę mógł użyć Klerixa (dorosłego) jako zwierzęcia dla Rantara? Użytkownik:BionicleFan Z tym, że on mógłby być wyjątkowy - błękitne oczy, trzy żądła na ogonie zamiast jednego (jakoś to uzasadnię w historii Rantara) oraz spokojne usposobienie. A co do tego, że nie występuje na Archipelagu - napiszę, że go kupił na Południowym Kontynencie od kupca na czarnym rynku (handel rzadkimi Rahi) albo od kupca legalnego. Niez. BioFan. Bez 3 żądeł, ale czerwony - ok. Niez. BioFan A raczej czarny (czerwony nie pasuje do czarnego toa.) Zal. BioFan Cześć! To znów ja - Bio-Fan. Pytanko, mógłbym na Occasus zrobić jednego Thouda? Wiem, dwuczłonowe imię, łeb Rahkshi. Konkretnie Ciężkozbrojnego albo Zwiadowcę. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Dobrze, skoro się zgodziłeś, to przejdźmy do szczegółów. #Czy musi być biały? #Czy mogę mu dać jakiegoś Rahi? BioFan Aha. Raczej ty się komunikujesz zajedwabiście, ty piszesz tylkop "tak" lub "nie". Trudno, Rahi wstawię do innego kolesia. Dzięks za pozwolenie, może pojawi się za tydzień lub wcześniej. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Ocenisz? Ocenisz XW-77? Potrzebuję jak najwięcej komentarzy do tego Moca - słuchaj, daje to tutaj bo nie wiem gdzie indziej, ale chciałem cię prosić o to by jeden z moich toa pochodził z Sunnesi. ma to być toa roślinności. ty zrobisz historię na Sunnesi, a ja dorobię resztę, okej? >HETROX 23< nie, nie to miał być matoranin roślinności, który uwielbiał przygody i wyjechał z Sunnesi. dopiero tam gdzie wylądował zmienił się w toa >HETROX 23< Manal >HETROX 23< Kobieta? Wartor nie jest kobietą, a oto dowody: #Wartor na początku miał Żywioł Światła, ale że zdobył Kanohi Levortax to zmienił się jego żywioł na Elektryczność. #Wartor jest żywiołem elektryczności, a nie błyskawicy,bo błyskawica pochodzi z sił natury,a elektryczność zasila technologię. - The Dark Warrior 11:25, 30 cze 2011 OK już się nie gniewam, ale żeby tak więcej razy nie było :) - The Dark Warrior 11:55, 30 cze 2011 (UTC) Tak więc zbuduję do mojego Mangai 23 Toa, ale chciałem również zbudować wojowników z kilku innych ras. U ciebie miałem do wyboru Thoudów i Karsian. Wybrałem Thoudów. Mógłbym zbudować ich koło 5 lub 6? W odpowiedzi napisz ilu mógłbym zbudować (nie obrażę się, jakbyś pozwolił mi tych 5 czy 6.). Wszyscy ciężkozbrojni. Napisałbym, że byli przyjaciółmi, płynęli na tym samym statku, jak odbywała się migracja Thoudów. no i gdy ich statek utonął to tylko oni przeżyli. Może być gites? Black Magic 15:33, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Dopsz, obniżam stawkę do 2-3 i to moje ostatnie słowo. Black Magic 17:08, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) 100krotne dzięx.Black Magic 10:49, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) O, i byłbym zapomniał - W drugiej części Kronik Nowego Spherus Magna Lumix będzie już w wersji nr 2. Black Magic 18:23, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) Nie, u mnie wszystko śmigało... Vox 18:32, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) 7 Vox 18:45, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) Czy ja dobrze słyszę - grasz w MineCrafta? :D Oryginał, czy tak jak Vox? Volgaraahk 07:59, sie 7, 2011 (UTC) Żartowałem, wiem, niesmaczny żart. Wybacz. Co do chatu, Bandek też nie potrafi wejść, nie mam pojęcia czemu. Ja z Voxem wchodzimy bez problemu--Guurahk 16:00, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) No, no, ktoś tu przegonił Kopaczastego w edycja. Vezok999 12:56, paź 9, 2011 (UTC) Już jakiś czas temu musiał mnie wyprzedzić. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Co się dzieje z twoją aktywnością? To stałe czy tylko tymczasowe? Vezok999 10:55, gru 10, 2011 (UTC) Siemasz, masz możliwość ocenienia najnowszego, niekasowalnego już Revona? Potrzebuję do niego jak najwięcej komentarzy. Toa Revon 17:03, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) Cześć! To znów ja. Mogę użyć Klerixów, na Volei? Toa Revon 18:07, gru 31, 2011 (UTC Skoro byłeś godzinę temu to może to przeczytasz. Chciałem Ci podziękować za polecenie mi Przywoływacza Dusz i Krwawego Króla, oba już przeczytałem i są naprawde niezłe. Kani--Nui 10:40, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) Napiszę tu, bo nie chcę mieć burdelu na dyskusji FFa - usunąłeś "ale urwały", ale wraz z nimi usunąłeś jakieś... 90% chumoru? I za to mam pretensje. Plus! Skoro to polska wiki, czemu nie nazywamy postaci 'Stanisław', 'Krzysztof', 'Elżbieta' etc. etc. ? Jeez, na wiki mamy Lagera, Breast (dobra, Breast już nie ma), Akmeda, Gabriela etc., ale nie, trzeba się Galii przypierdolić <8'S ViktoriaForever! 13:19, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) "Wywaliłem to, co nie pasowało do uniwersum", bla, bla, bla... Nie zawsze trzeba się sztywno trzymać zasad. PrettyGirl to pseudonim, nie imię. Galia to JEST imię. Oznacza, cytując: "Bożą falę", cokolwiek to znaczy, pochodzi z języka hebrajskiego. Co z tego, że w polskim języku to dawna kraina, 'Toa' to po szwedzku 'klozet', a jakoś nikt się nie sra. Da Bum Tss! You failed, spróbuj szczęścia następnym razem ;D ViktoriaForever! 13:38, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Powiedz mi, że ty tylko udajesz... Proszę <:c ViktoriaForever! 18:31, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) A dlaczego zostałeś zablokowany? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę